a different beginning
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: this is a different beginning for team seven they are going to have four man squad but the person on the team fights with sakura all the time
1. Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEE- CRASH!

Hikaru groaned

"damn alarm clock!" she cursed as she got up

She sighed as she started putting her clothes on

Hikaru looked herself in the mirror

Her shoulder length black hair was straight as her bangs covered up her right eye her blue eyes showed excitement a rare emotion for her

She was wearing a plain black high collar shirt on and black shorts she had her protector on her forehead

"time to go!" she said as she locked the door behind her

She walked all the way to the school and sat down on a sit waiting

Hikaru just sighed as she stared out the window

"where's iruka-sensei?" she asked herself

Hikaru cringed when she heard a squeaky voice

"sasuke-kun!" screamed his fangirls

She rolled her eyes as she stared out the window

When she started dozing off everything went quit she turned her head to see what happened

Hikaru's eyes widen at the scene in front of her

Sasuke and naruto are kissing!

She started fake coughing to cover up her laughter

"naruto!" screamed sakura

Hikaru just washed as naruto started backing away from the fan girls

Sakura started cracking her knuckles getting ready to punch naruto

When she threw a punch at him

Hikaru appeared in front of naruto and caught the fist sighing

Sakura glared at her

"let go so I can beat naruto up for kissing my sasuke-kun!" she yelled at her

Hikaru glared back

"no." she said as she started tightening her hold on sakura's fist

Sakura gritted her teeth in pain as she through a kick at hikaru trying to impress sasuke by beating her

She just sighed as she let her fist go and jumped back evading the kick.

Sakura continued to glare at her as she started rubbing her fist

"I hate you." she stated

Hikaru just shrugged her shoulders

"like I care." She said walking back to her desk

Naruto turned around to thank hikaru

"thanks hikaru-chan you saved me!" he said

Hikaru just stared at him as she sat down

"whatever" she said

Naruto sighed as he sat down next to sakura

That's when iruka walked in

"about time" hikaru muttered

Iruka just stared at the class

"Congratulations! You all are genin now! The first step in all of this is being assigned to a team!" he said

Everyone was shocked

A team!

Iruka continued "I'm going to name them out sense the hokage picked your teams! Squad 1 ami….squad 7 uzumaki naruto!" naruto looked up waiting for his team mates names "haruno sakura!-"

"yes!" screamed naruto

"no!" sakura screamed as she banged her head on the desk

Iruka coughed

"as I was saying haruno sakura and uchiha sasu-"

"yes!" screamed sakura

"I'm doomed!" naruto yelled

Iruka sighed

"uchiha sasuke and it seems you guys will have a fourth member shadow hikaru" hikaru looked shocked

'_I'm on a team with them!' _hikaru thought

Sakura growled

"why does she have to be on the same team with my sasuke-kun to!" sakura yelled pointing to hikaru

Iruka sighed again

"the hokage picked the teams sakura so deal with it now as I was saying squad 8 inuzuka kiba, hyuga hinata, aburame shino squad 10 nara shikamaru, yamanaka ino, akimichi choji that's all of them meet your sensei's in half an hour" and with that he left

Hikaru got up and walked out the door

{+}

Hikaru sighed

"so they are my team mates." She said a loud

She shook her head

'_They will just cause trouble'_ hikaru thought as she jumped on to a tree branch and opened her bento she made for herself

"who knows maybe we can all get a long." Hikaru said biting into one of her rice balls

When hikaru was done eating she jumped of the branch and landed on her feet and started walking back to the ninja school where she'll meet her sensei

When she entered the class room everyone was there except there sensei

"tsk figures sensei will be late" hikaru said as she made her way to a seat and put her head down and closed her eyes drifting off to a dreamless sleep

Hikaru's eyes snap open as she grabbed someone's hand that was coming near her

She growled as she tightened her hold on the person's hand

"don't touch me!" she hissed

"oww!" screamed a girls voice

Hikaru looked up to see sakura and the rest of the team and sensei

Hikaru let go of sakuras hand

"next time don't wake me up idiot!" hikaru said angrily

Sakura glared

"like I wanted to sensei told me to!" sakura said

Hikaru sighed

"whatever now what sensei?" hikaru asked

Sensei just stared at her for a minute then spoke

"meet me on the roof" and with that he disappears into smoke

Naruto grinned

"Race you to the top teme!" naruto yelled as he started running

Sasuke ran after him

the girls just walked

when they got to the roof they boys were out of breath while the girls only shook their heads while they sat down on the stairs

"okay were going to introduce ourselves now" there sensei said

Sakura looked at him

"like what sensei?" she asked

He looked at her

"you know name likes dislikes all that stuff" he said

"you go sensei!" naruto said

Sensei sighed

"fine hatake Kakashi not telling my likes our dislikes dreams? No I have a lot of hobbies" Kakashi said

All of them sweatdrop

Kakashi pointed to naruto

"okay uzumaki naruto! I like ramen and the ramen iruka-sensei took me to get I hate the three minuets it takes to cook and sasuke! My dream is to be the greatest hokage alive so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody…somebody important! Hobbies pranks I guess" naruto said grinning

Kakashi smiled then pointed to sakura

"my name is haruno sakura my l-likes…" looks at sasuke and looks down hiding her blush "my hobbies…" looks at sasuke again "dream…" still looks at sasuke

"dislikes?" Kakashi asked

Sakura looked at hikaru

"hikaru!" she yelled

Hikaru sighed

"whatever I don't care" she said

Sakura glared at her

Kakashi sighed and pointed at sasuke

"my name is sasuke uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything what I have is not a dream because I will make it reality I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" sasuke said as killing intent came of him

'_I hope it's not me'_ naruto thought

'_so cool!'_ sakura thought

'_just like I thought'_ Kakashi thought

He pointed at hikaru

"shadow hikaru I like training and learning new jutsu's to become stronger my dislikes are a pink haired girl, sweets people interrupting my training and annoying people like sakura my hobbies training dreams have none I don't waste my life on pity dreams" hikaru said as she looked at all of them

Sakura growled

"why you baka!" she yelled

Kakashi faked cough

"okay meet me at training ground seven at eight in the morning and don't eat breakfast or you'll through up see ya" and he disappeared

Hikaru frowned as she got up to leave

"s-sasuke-kun do you want to go get something to eat?" sakura asked shyly

hikaru smirked knowing the answer

Sasuke stared at sakura then at hikaru

He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at sakura again

"no." sasuke said as he started walking away

Sakura was shocked she felt tears comeing

"what about me sakura-chan I'll go!" naruto yelled

Sakura turned to glare st him

"shut up!" she yelled as she punched him sending him of the roof

Hikaru laughed

Sakura looked at her in shock

"what?" hikaru asked wondering why she's so shocked

"y-y-you laughed!" she said

Hikaru shrugged

"and your point is haruno?" hikaru asked

Sakura glared

"nevermind shadow" sakura hissed

Hikaru just stared at sakura and smirked

"bye haruno!" she said as she jumped over the railing to land on the ground with ease then she started her way home

{+}

Hikaru frowned

"this is going to be difficult" she muttered as she opened the door to her apartment

Hikaru shut the door behind her and started walking to the kitchen to turn the light on

Hikaru turned the light on and headed for the bedroom

She stopped as she stared at a picture that contained a thirteen year old boy wearing red high collar shirt with a black wolf on the back he had black baggy pants on his red spikey hair covered his forehead protector and then an eight year old girl with black hair passing her shoulders and some covering her right eye was wearing a blue shirt with a hawk on the back she was wearing white shorts grinning and then next to that girl was a five year old with light red hair shoulder length hair close to pink was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts was smiling her green eyes showed love for her siblings

Hikaru frowned as she stared at the picture

"aniki imoto" hikaru said close to tears "why did you guys have to die"

Hikaru shook her head trying to get them out of her head

She just opened the door to a room

Hikaru shut the door behind her and turned the light on

She sighed as she looked outside

"I still have time to train!" she said excited she loves her training!

Hikaru put some more kunai and shuriken in her pouch then a paper bombs when she was down getting her stuff she shut the lights off in the apartment and left to the training grounds

{+}

Hikaru just walked to the training grounds in silent

She stopped when she heard someone crying

She looked at the alleyway and followed it

She stopped and stared wide eyed at the person sitting in front of her crying

"sakura are you okay?" she asked in annoyance that she has a weakling on her team and a crybaby

Sakura looked up at her with tear eyes

"go away!" sakura yelled as she buried her in head in her lap

Hikaru just stood there looking at sakuras crying form not moving

"no" hikaru said

Sakura kept crying

"w-w-why!?" sakura screamed

Hikaru glared at her

"were team mates!" hikaru yelled at her

Hikaru's eyes widen at what she just said

Sakura looked up at her

"just because were team mates you want to help!" sakura yelled

Hikaru sighed and nodded

"yes now tell me why are you crying?" hikaru asked

Sakura stared hikaru in the eyes as a new wave of tears came she stood up abruptly and hugged hikaru

Hikaru stiffened under the contact

"s-sasuke w-w-why can't he l-love me l-like I d-do him! H-he keeps breaking m-m-my heart!" sakura cried into her shoulder

Hikaru just stared at her crying form hugging her

"be strong sakura don't let a pathetic guy make you cry crybaby sakura" hikaru said patting sakuras back awkwardly

Sakura hugged her tighter not caring about the nick name

"but I can't!" sakura screamed

Hikaru growled

"yes you can grow stronger fight!" hikaru yelled at her in anger that she has to help a cry baby

Sakura pulled back and stared at her in shock

"you can get stronger emotionally and physically! I can help you so what is it?" hikaru asked as she faked a smile at sakura

Sakura stared at her

'can I get stronger? Will we still fight? Will I surpass ino?' all these questions stayed in her head until the answer came

"yes!" sakura said

Hikaru's fake smile disappeared and got replaced with a smirk

"then come on I'm going to train I can help you!" hikaru said as she led sakura out of the allay and to the training field

Sakura wiped her eye of the tears as she let hikaru drag her

Hikaru looked at sakura

'_there so much a like'_ hikaru thought as an image of a six year old entered her mind grinning

she shook her head

'_I'm only doing this out of pity because she is a cry baby and weakling!' _hikaru thought

"were here" hikaru said as she let go of sakuras wrist

Sakura just stared at her wondering what to do

"okay the first step is chakra control sakura I'm going to show you what to do" hikaru said as she walked to a tree

Sakura looked at her with curious look

"what am I going to do?" sakura asked

Hikaru smirked at her

"tree climbing" hikaru said

Sakura looked at her in shock

"what tree climbing!" sakura yelled

Hikaru kept the smirk on her face

"with no hands" hikaru said and with that hikaru put a foot on the tree than started walking up the tree she stopped on the top branch

Sakura looked at her in amazement

Hikaru through kunai in front of sakura

"I want you to concentrate chakra in your feet and walk up the tree and as far as you make it scratch the tree with the kunai and then try again" hikaru said

Sakura picked up the kunai and walked to the tree she closed her eyes

Hikaru watched her closely just in case she falls of

Sakura took a step on the tree and felt it stick she then put her other foot on the tree

"I can do it!" sakura said as she started to run up it

Hikaru looked at her and smiled

"it looks like you have perfect chakra control sakura now lets get down to talk about what's next" hikaru said as she jumped to the ground landing safely on the ground

Sakura looked down unsure if she should do it

Hikaru looked up at her

"tsk I knew you couldn't do it!" hikaru said

Sakura glared at her

"I can watch!" sakura yelled as she jumped to the ground

Hikaru watch her jump of the branch

"idiot" hikaru said as she stared at her

Sakura landed safely on the ground and looked at hikaru with a smirk

"see I could do it!" sakura said smug

Hikaru shook her head

"only after I insulted you" hikaru said placing her hands on her hips

Sakura glared at her

'**chaa show her up outer-chan!' screamed inner**

'_I will!' _sakura replied to inner

"whats next?" sakura asked

Hikaru looked at sakura

"seeming how weak you are" sakura glared at her "I'm going to start with your stamina then after that it will be taijutsu so do 50 pushups and sit ups then you have to run around konoha 5 times! Now go!" hikaru said

Sakura stared in shock

"I said go haruno!" hikaru yelled at her

Sakura nodded her head then started her push ups

{+}

Hikaru smirked at sakura

"48….49….50!" sakura said as she got up she just finished her pushups and sit ups

"now run!" hikaru yelled at her

Sakura groaned

'_my arms hurt and legs!'_ sakura complained in her head as she started her running

"I'll be watching!" sakura heard hikaru yell

Sakura rolled her eyes

{+}

Hikaru waited patiently for sakura but ever so slowly she was getting mad

"its been three hours where is she!" hikaru yelled to no one

"b….be…hind you" she heard a voice say behind her

She turned around to see sakura

Hikaru sighed in annoyance

"its about time!" hikaru yelled at her

Sakura nodded

"I…I'm t…tired" sakura said as she fell to her knees

In a flash hikaru was next to sakura

"here let me help." hikaru said

Sakura just shook her head no

"i..can do it" sakura said as she tried to push herself up

Key word tried

Sakura fell back down in Hikaru's arms

Hikaru sighed as she placed one of sakuras arms around her neck

"come on you need rest if you want to be ready for tomorrow now tell me where you live." Hikaru said

{+}

Hikaru pushed the doorbell to the haruno residence

She waited patiently for the door to open

She heard a click and watched as the door open to reveal a woman with pink hair and green eyes

her eyes widen

"sakura baby! Are you okay?" the woman asked

Sakura nodded

"I'm okay mom" sakura said tiredly

"hello sakura and I were training and sakura went past her limits and fell from exhaustion so I came here to drop off sakura." Hikaru explained

Sakura glared at her

'_you made me!' _sakura thought

nodded with a smile

"thank you for bringing her home I can take care of her now" she said as she picked sakura up "whats your name?"

Hikaru looked at her and smirked

"shadow hikaru mrs. Haruno bye now!" hikaru said as she walked away

smiled as she shut the door

'_so you finally made friends with hikaru-chan I haven't seen her sense she was eight years old…when she was happy but sense the whole incident left her hopeless at once but then she claimed she will get stronger'_ she thought

She looked at sakura

"Tomorrow when you get up take a shower!" she said to her daughter as she brought her up to her room

Sakura could only node as she started to fall asleep

{+}

Hikaru frowned as she entered her apartment

"its got so lonely here sense they left" hikaru said

Hikaru walked to her room in the dark

'_I'm not even going to eat I'm tired'_ hikaru thought as she walked in her room

She changed into her pj's and went to bed getting rest for tomorrow

She lay down.

'_Another day another reminder of how weak I was to not save them from their horrid deaths'_ she thought as a lone tear fell down her face.

She then let the darkness take over reliving every horrid moment of their deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru growled

Sensei had to make us wake up this early and yet he's not here!

Sakura winced as she moved her arms and legs

Hikaru sighed

''_Can't she handle it!?'_ hikaru thought

"Will you just take the pain for once pinky!" hikaru said

Sakura glared at her

"You made me like this!" sakura yelled

Hikaru rolled her eyes

"I know I felt pity that your so weak crybaby." Hikaru said

Sakura growled

"You…idiot!" sakura said back

Hikaru smirked

"Nice come back cry baby." Hikaru said

Sakura glared at her then turned to sasuke

"So sasuke-kun after this is done you want to go out to eat?" asked sakura

Sasuke looked at her

"no." he said

Hikaru sighed seen that one coming

"What about me sakura-chan?" naruto asked

Sakura glared at him

"Shut up!" she yelled as she hit him on the head

"Oww!" screamed naruto and sakura

Hikaru smirked

"Hurt crybaby?" hikaru asked

Sakura glared at her

They all hear a poof

They see Kakashi-sensei

"Your late!" sakura and naruto yell

Kakashi just smiled

"Well you there was this black cat I didn't want bad luck so I took the long way." Kakashi explained

"Liar!" they both yell

Kakashi ignored them now as he grabbed two bells out of his pocket

Kakashi the put an alarm clock on the stomp

"the alarm clock is set for noon you have to get these two belles from me the one who gets a bell from me passes but there's a catch as you can see there is only two bells so that means only two can pass and the two who fails get tied to these logs right there watching the other two eat their lunches." Kakashi explained he held the bells "oh and come at me with the intent to kill if you don't you will never get a bell from me so when I say go come at m-" Kakashi stopped in midsentence as he sees naruto get up with a kunai run at him Kakashi appeared behind him narutos kunai was in kakashi's hand pointed to his neck "I didn't even say go but you did come at me with the intent to kill so I am starting to like you guys so…go!" he yells

Sasuke jumps into a tree sakura a bush hikaru behind a tree naruto…well he love being a baka!

{+}

"What is that idiot thinking!?" sakura hissed

"Naruto!" sasuke hissed

{+}

Hikaru looked at naruto

"Foolish." Hikaru said walking deeper in the forest

She didn't care what happen she was too busy thinking up a plan but she did hear what Kakashi said

"A thousand years of death!" he yelled

Hikaru rolled her eyes as she jumped to a tree branch

Hikaru closed her eyes as she concentrated on the movement around the area

Her eyes open

"Sakuras running from sensei." Hikaru said

Hikaru smirked perfect!

Hikaru ran the way sakura was going

{+}

Sakura stopped running thinking its safe now

She felt someone tape her shoulder

"Sakura behind you."

She looked to see her sensei

Kakashi performed hand signs

"Tactic two genjutsu" he said

Kakashi felt another precense coming and hid

'It makes it easier if they come to me.'

Hikaru's form appears on top of a tree branch

Hikaru's eyes were calculating the area to make sure nothings there

She saw a genjutsu

Hikaru sees sakura

Hikaru sighs

"Damn girl!" hikaru said as she appeared next to her

Hikaru put her hand on her shoulder

"I wish you weren't so pathetic!" she hissed as she flowed some of her chakra into sakuras to break the genjutsu

Sakura started to cry

Hikaru put her hand to the side

"Sasuke-kun where is he!? He was so badly hurt!" sakura yelled

Hikaru put her hand over sakuras mouth

"It was a genjutsu you idiot so stop crying crybaby sakura!" hikaru said

Sakura just glared at her wiping her eyes

Kakashi disappeared going to try to find sasuke

"Seems like sensei just left to go do whatever." Hikaru said shrugging

Sakura stared at her in shock

"You don't care if you get a bell!?" sakura asked shock

Hikaru glared at her

"Of course I do idiot its just I'm waiting for the right moment!" !" hikaru said glaring at sakura

Sakura started to glare at her again

"Whatever!" sakura growled

Hikaru just ran through the forest leaving sakura alone

{+}

Hikaru stopped running as she put a hand over her eyes

'Shit my eyes hurt!'

Hikaru clenched her teeth in pain

She removed her hand and opened her eyes

Her eyes weren't there normal blue they were green there was a six bladed weapon there was one comos between a blade

"Tsk I'm still on the first stage of aisuru no koto." Hikaru hissed as she punched the tree

"Ahhhhh!"

Hikaru flinched at the scream

Hikaru ran to where it came from

{+}

Sasuke just stared at sakuras unconscious form in front of him

Sasuke sighed

"And that's my team mate." Sasuke said as he tried to get out of the ground

He then sees hikaru run out of the forest

'Don't pass out like sakura' he begged

Hikaru looked at sakura then at sasuke

She started laughing

Sasuke glared at her

"Help me!" sasuke hissed

Hikaru stopped and stared at him amused

"Help me what?" asked hikaru smirking

Sasuke growled

"Please." He said

Hikaru looked at him thoughtfully

"No." she said

"What!" sasuke yelled

Hikaru was still smirking

"You are going to help me!" he yelled

Hikaru sighed

"Fine if it will shut you up uchiha!" she said

Hikaru walked over to him and grabbed his shirt

"I'm going to use chakra to get you out so be ready uchiha!" hikaru told him

Sasuke nodded

Hikaru put chakra into her hand that had sasukes shirt in it she pulled him out

Sasuke was lucky she held his shirt or else he would of gone up in the air

Hikaru let go of his shirt

"I'm going to wake up the cry baby." Said hikaru walking over to sakura

Hikaru smirked as she kicked sakura

"owww!" sakura yelled as she suddenly woke up

"pathetic." Spat a voice she knew all to well

Sakura glared at the person

"Hikaru!" she yelled as she jumped to her feet

Hikaru started walking away not caring about her

"Sasuke-kun!" sakura yelled

"What?" he asked

"A-are you okay?" she asked

Sasuke stood there

"Yes I need to get a bell I was crying that night." He said

Sakura looked at him confused

Hikaru halted in her steps

"Crying?" sakura asked

"I couldn't stop it I was weak I-" sasuke was caught off by the bell "damn it I stayed here to long!" sasuke yelled walking back

Sakura walked after him not caring if hikaru comes

Hikaru was too caught up in a memory

"_Run! Hikaru! Ami!" yelled an older boy_

_Hikaru just held ami's hand_

"_B-but arata!" protest hikaru_

_Arata just stared at her _

"_Go! I can't let you two die! Your my little sisters mom and dad will never forgive me!" he yells_

"_Aniki!" yelled ami_

_Arata smiled_

"_Goodbye now run!" he yells as oto ninja come at us_

_Hikaru ran with ami_

_Hikaru was letting the tears fall as was ami_

"_Ahh!" they hear their older brother_

_Ami stopped and started screaming_

"_Nee-sama let me go!Aniki! Aniki! Nii-sama! Arata-nii!" ami yelled trying to run back but hikaru held her hand tightly_

"_Ami stop we have to continue!" hikaru yells_

_Ami just struggled trying to get her hand free _

_Hikaru started running making ami run to_

_Hikaru turned around to see an oto ninja coming at them_

_He was about to slash at ami with his kunai _

_Ami was terrified _

_Hikaru appeared in front of ami just in time to save ami_

_Hikaru stared at the ninja_

_She sees the bloody kunai_

_Blood_

_Her blood_

_Not ami's _

_Hers_

_Hikaru fell to her knees_

"_Run ami!" hikaru yelled as she fell forward onto the ground_

_She tried to stay awake but she couldn't she was losing to much blood_

_Her eyes flutter close_

'_Run ami.'_

Hikaru was brought out of memory when she sensed a kunai coming at her

She turned around and caught it in time

"What the hell!" hikaru yelled in anger

"I'm sorry!" yelled a voice

Hikaru sees a blonde

"Your ino yamanaka right?" hikaru asked giving ino he kunai back

Ino nods

"Yes that's me I have to go!" she yelled as she ran back to her squad

Hikarus eyes were filled with sadness as she walked back to where her team was

{+}

The rest of team seven waited for hikaru to return

"Where is she!? We were with her she should be here!" sakura complained

"Will you shut your mouth pathetic weakling!" a voice hissed

They all see hikaru walking to them

She sat on one of the stomps

"So you're the one tied up uzumaki." Hikaru said

Naruto didn't respond

Kakashi looked at her

"You're going to be tied up to." he said

Hikaru glared at him a glare that will make itachi piss his pants

"What!" she hissed

Kakashi looked away really scared all of a sudden

"O-okay! your not going to be tied you will have my lunch!" he said as he grabbed his lunch and handed it to her

Hikaru took it and sat down next to sakura

Naruto didn't respond

"Sense were all here I came to a decision you all fail! I was fine with one of you getting a bell! The whole point of this exercise was team work! And yet you all worked individually naruto you only cared about eating! Sakura all you cared about was sasuke! Sasuke you only thought they would get in your way! While hikaru was helping you two! She was the only one who helped any of you!" Kakashi yelled

"In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash but those who leave a comrade behind are worse than trash I'm going to give you guys another chance now eat those lunches and DO NOT give them to naruto!" he yelled as he disappeared

'_I'm worse than trash I left arata behind when he told me to! I should off stayed!' _hikaru thought

Sasuke and sakura started to eat hikaru didn't touch hers

"Aren't you hungry hikaru?" asked naruto

She shook her head

Narutos stomach growls

Hikaru grabbed her food

"Here" She said as she grabbed a piece of her food between her chop sticks

Naruto looks at her in shock

"But you'll be sent back!" naruto said

Hikaru frowned

"I don't care" she said as she fed him

Then all of a sudden the sunny sky was cloudy and lightning appeared

Kakashi appeared

"You! Broke the rules!" he yelled

Sasuke stood up

"Were a team what could we do if the other one is starving" said sasuke

Sakura nods

"We are one!" she said

"Yea!" naruto agreed

Kakashi looked at them

"You are one…you pass!" he said as the clouds and lightning disappeared

They all stare at him pissed

"What!?" they all yell

Kakashi scratched the back off his head

"You used team work in that! Meet me at the bridge tomorrow for a mission!" sensei said disappearing

Sasuke stood up and started leaving

Sakura stood up

"Give it a break haruno!" hikaru yelled

Sakura glared at her

She turned to ask sasuke out but he was gone

"You made me miss him!" she yelled

Hikaru just stared at her

Hikaru grabbed a kunai out and through it at naruto

Naruto closed his eyes waiting to get stabbed but only felt the rope fall

"leave uzumaki this is between me and haruno." Hikaru said her tone book no argument

Naruto ran

"You ready to work on your taijutsu haruno?" hikaru asked

Sakura nods as she gets in a fighting stance

Hikaru got in her stance

"Come at me!" hikaru yelled

Sakura ran at her

Hikaru waited for sakura

Sakura through a high kick to her head

Hikaru ducked and kicked sakuras feet of balance

She fell to the ground

"Don't leave your guard down haruno think of strategies like if I through a kick the person dodges I have a plan for that think of everything haruno!" hikaru told her

Sakura got up and nods

Sakura ran at her again

She threw a punch at hikarus face

Hikaru caught it she then sent a kick to sakuras side

Sakura got hit

She fell a couple of feet away from hikaru

"Think haruno!" hikaru yelled

Sakura got up again and glared at her

'Whatever I do she ether catches it or block it and comes back with her own attack what should I do!?' sakura thought

Hikaru ran at sakura

"Dodge my attacks haruno!" hikaru yelled

Sakura was to shocked to block that punch comig at her face

She fell back

"Don't get caught in your thoughts!" hikaru yelled

Sakura got up

Hikaru ran at her again

She threw a punch at sakuras shoulder

Hit

Kick to her side

Hit

Uppercut

Hit

Hikaru growled

"Damn it haruno!"

Sakura couldn't block them they are going to fast

"Are you really this weak? No wonder why sasuke doesn't like you!" hikaru yelled

That hit a nerve

"I'm not weak!" sakura yelled as she hit hikaru in the face

Hikaru stumbled back a little

She wiped the blood of her chin

Sakura stared at her in shock

"That got you going now release all your anger out in this spar!" hikaru yelled

Sakura nodes

Sakura ran at hikaru

Hikaru at her

Sakura through a punch

Block

Hikaru through a kick

Hit

Sakura winced but didn't give up

Sakura threw a punch

Dodge

Hikaru threw a punch

Block

Sakura smirked

Hikaru threw a kick at sakuras stomach

Hit

Sakura fell back

Hikaru sighed

"You only blocked one thing" hikaru said

Sakura stood up

"I'm not done yet!" sakura yelled

Hikaru sighed

"Fine! You better do better haruno!" hikaru yelled

Sakura ran at her

Hikaru threw a punch

Blocked

Kick

Dodged

punch

hit

punch

blocked

hikaru was surprised sakura was doing so much better but there is still more openings

uppercut

hit

sakura flew back

hikaru sighed

"that's enough were work on it tomorrow now I want you to run up that tree to make your chakra reserves grow." hikaru ordered

sakura stood up panting but complied

she needed to get stronger to beat ino

sakura put chakra to her feet and ran up the tree

hikaru sat down and started to meditate

_hikaru opened her eyes but closed them again_

_the light was blinding _

_she heard voices_

"_what are we going to do for this child she just lost her brother and little sister?" asked a female voice_

"_hikaru-chan will tell us won't you?"asked a male voice_

_hikaru opened her eyes again getting use to the light_

"_hokage-sama?" she asked nor sure_

"_yes its me hikaru-chan what happened who attacked you?" he asked_

_hikaru looked confused_

"_attack…me….arata ami!" hikaru yelled remembering everything now_

_sarutobi Hiruzen looked at her with sad eyes_

"_no…they can't be!" hikaru yelled_

"_I'm sorry but tell me what happened?" he asked_

_hikaru started to cry_

"_w-we were in the compound it was night time none of us could go to sleep we sensed people in the compound we went to check it out me and arata told ami to stay but she didn't listen! oto ninja attacked us arata told us to go on I grabbed ami's hand and ran with her we heard arata scream ami tried to go back but I told her no we started to run again I seen an oto ninja about to slash at her I took the hit for her I guess I passed out but I told her to run!" explained hikaru_

_hikaru kept crying_

"_I see do you know where you want to go now?" he asked_

_hikaru looked at him_

"_I want to go to the academy still and I want to stay at apartment but still have the compound." hikaru said_

_Hiruzen nods and leaves _

hikaru opened her eyes to see an exhausted sakura still going

hikaru stood up

"Stop!" hikaru ordered

Sakura landed in the ground

"How many times have you gone up this tree?" she asked sakura

Sakura kept panting

"a…..lot" sakura said

Hikaru walked to sakura and put sakuras arm around her neck.

"Let's go." hikaru said as she started dragging sakura home

{+}

hikaru nocked on the door

sakuras mother opened the door

"she did it again so y-" she was cout off

"come in!" mrs. haruno ushered hikaru in the door with sakura

shut the door

"sakuras room is the first one on the left!" said

hikaru nods as she went up the stairs with sakura

hikaru opened the door

she walked in

she placed sakura on the bed seeing that shes already asleep

"you push yourself to much haruno I swear." hikaru left the room shutting the door quietly and walked downstairs

mrs. haruno sees her

"ah hikaru-chan thank you for bringing sakura-chan home again." she said

hikaru tried to smile but couldn't

"your welcome I have to go now bye!" hikaru said leaving the house


	3. Chapter 3

The next day sakura woke up late

Sakuras eyes widen

"Crap!" she yelled as she got up

Sakura grabbed a pair of clothes and jumped in a shower to clean the dirt and sweat off

When sakura was done getting dressed and everything she finally realized her muscles are sore as hell!

Sakura had to hurry

"B-bye mom!" sakura yelled running out the house

She had to hurry before sensei comes!

{+}

When sakura got there everyone was there except Kakashi-sensei

She sighed in relief

Hikaru was calculating her chakra reserves to see if they grew they did but not a lot

"Haruno while we wait and overlook your lateness do some pushups and sit ups you have to get you stamina up." hikaru ordered

Sakura glared at her but complied

"Where's sensei and why does sakura-chan have to do that!" naruto asked

Hikaru glared at him

"I don't know and second to bring up her stamina to fight!" hikaru said

Naruto smiled

"She doesn't have to do that I'll protect her with my life!" naruto said

Hikarus eyes widen

"_I'll protect you and ami with my life!" arata said grinning_

'_And you did but not with ami'_ hikaru though

"She doesn't need your help uzumaki!" hikaru growled

Naruto backed away and said nothing

An hour later sensei finally comes

Sakura was breathing heavily at least she held out more this time

"You're late!" naruto yelled

Kakashi smiled

"Sorry there was this old lady with bags and what kind of ninja would I be if I didn't help her." Kakashi said

"Liar!" naruto yelled

"Well anyway we have a mission to paint a fence come on!" Kakashi said

Everyone followed

Naruto angry it's not fun

The others didn't care

{+}

Hikaru just moved the brush up and down on the fence with the paint

She sighed

'_I have weights I'll give her to wear and then were work on taijutsu after I think she's good then we will work on her chakra resolves will be next an then I'll see what chakra nature she is and mine.'_ hikaru thought

"Okay you guys are done lets go train now to see where you're at." Kakashi said

{+}

When they reach the training grounds sensei has sasuke and naruto sparing telling sakura and hikaru to watch them and learn

Hikaru was seething at this

"Haruno" she hissed

Sakura looked at her

"Let's train I don't give a damn what Kakashi said he's underestimating both of us so you better do good at this or you'll embarrass yourself in front of the team." hikaru said

Sakura nods

Hikaru gets into a stance

Sakura did the same

They ran at each other

Sakura threw a punch to her face

Block

Hikaru sent a round house kick at sakura

Hit!

Sakura didn't fall back she stumbled back but didn't fall

Hikaru ran at sakura not letting her get time to recover

Sakuras eyes widen when she sees hikaru coming at her

'_If she does a kick to the head duck side block low jump punch to the face dodge stomach jump back chin jump back'_ sakura thought

Hikaru threw a punch at her face

Sakura turned her head to the other side dodging it

Hikaru smirked

'_She finally understands'_

Sakura grabbed hikarus arm that was extended out and threw a kick at her side

Hikaru felt pain in her side sakura kicked her pretty hard

Hikaru got out of sakuras hold and threw her to the ground

Sakura stood up not breathing heavy like she use to

"Yo baby you're getting better at least but not a lot!" hikaru said to sakura

Sakura growled and ran at her

Hikaru smirked as sakura started throwing punches and kicks at her

Hikaru kept dodging her

"Let's stop sakura" hikaru said seeing sakura starting to get exhausted a little

They turn to see Kakashi and the boys watching them

"What?" hikaru asked

"Ah nothing" Kakashi said shock

Hikaru pulled something out of her pouch

"Haruno come here!" hikaru said

Sakura ran to her

"What?" she asked

Hikaru put them in her hands

"Put them on then I want you to start running around this training field until I say stop." hikaru said

Sakura put the weights on her arms and legs

"Damn these are heavy!" sakura yelled

"Run!" hikaru yelled

Sakura groaned and started running

Kakashi had everyone go back to what they are doing

Hikaru just stared at sakura running

{+}

"Okay that's it for training!" yelled Kakashi

Sasuke and naruto listened

Hikaru motioned for sakura to keep going

She nods and continued running

"Sakura I said stop." Kakashi said

Hikaru looked at him from the corner of her eye

"Why don't you shut up hatake-sensei." said hikaru getting irritated pretty fast

Kakashi looked at her now

"Hikaru that is no way to speak to your sensei is it?" he asked

Hikaru clenched her fist

"I have no respect for anyone of you and never will!" hikaru hissed

Sakura stopped running as she started to get exhausted

"I'm not taking you home this time cry baby you will." hikaru said walking away leaving three shocked people

{+}

Hikaru just entered a forest behind the shadow compound

Hikaru took a steady breath and put chakra to her eyes

Her aisuru no koto is activated

"Okay the first stage makes my speed increass second stage will increass my sensing third stage helps with learning jutsu's faster forth stage will make me hold no regret for what I do fifth stage I will kill my enemy even if my comrades got in the way and then the sixth stage which is the last stage is really dangerous I could lose control of my sanity if I stay in that stage….." explained hikaru seeing if she should go on or just stay in the first stage

Hikaru sighed

"There are weaknesses to even if I can go faster I won't be able to see the person move in time like with arata and ami I didn't see the oto ninja in time but I was able to protect her for a while then if I keep using my aisuru no koto I could hurt my eyes pretty bad and if I start to let people in I could lose my kekkei genkai the only people we can let in is our family!" said hikaru sad now

Hikaru looked up at the tree

'_Run up this tree for chakra reserves!'_ hikaru thought running up the tree

{+}

Hikaru landed on the ground exhausted and wobbly

'_I need to keep going!'_ she thought as she created a clone of herself

"We fight!" she said

The clone nods

They both got into the same stance

They ran at each other

Kicks and punches were thrown

Hikaru was the one getting hit a lot

She grew angry

'_Am I really this weak! I will always be weak I couldn't protect the clan when they all died! I couldn't protect ami! Arata died for a complete weakling! I….I wish….I wish I was dead!'_ hikaru thought as she started to feel a wet substance go down her face

They both stop

Hikaru put her hand on her face

Her eyes widen

"I'm…..crying." Hikaru whispered

Hikaru screamed in despair

She wanted to die that night! She doesn't want to live! She wants her family back! She feels so lonely! She has no one! She doesn't even know how she keeps going on in life! She wants her siblings back! The clan died a year before they did! So why kill her big brother and little sister a year later! She just wanted to know why….why did they leave her alive? That's all she wants to know!

Hikaru felt an intense pain go through her eyes

She screamed in pain this time

When the pain was gone she opened her eyes

Her senses are high she can feel a lot of people walking around in the village in their homes

Her eyes widen

"I activated the second stage!" she said

Hikaru was right now there is another como's between a different blade in each eye

Hikaru felt pain in her eyes again

She turned her aisuru no koto off

Hikaru was panting

She cursed herself for keeping it on this late

When she tried to stand up she almost fell over she caught herself by the tree

She looked around

Her eyes widen

Her vision was blurry

She cursed herself again

She had to go to the hospital to check her eyes out again

"Take me…to the hospital!" she commanded her clone

Her clone put her on their back and ran to the hospital

{+}

Kakashi just laid on top of a roof reading his perverted book

He giggled like a school girl

"You dog!" he said

He then senses hikarus chakra it's faint but he senses it

He looks down of the roof to see a clone of hikaru caring the real hikaru

His one visible eye widens

'What did that girl do!' he thought as he put his book away

He started following the clone it brought him to the hospital

He followed the clone inside the hospital

He hid so the clone didn't see him

"Hikaru-chan!" someone called the clone looked to see a nurse coming

"She did the same thing training to hard and using her kekkei genkai to much" the clone explained

Nurse shook her head

"That girl! Now were going to have to heal her eyes! again no less! when she wakes up I'm going to give it to her!" the nurse said

Kakashi looked at the nurse

It was an older lady with gray hair and blue eyes

"Give her to me I'll get her a doctor" the nurse said

The clone did

When the nurse took off with hikaru the clone disappeared

Kakashi came out of hiding

"What did they mean heal her eyes?" he asked himself

Kakashi sat down waiting for the nurse to come back to ask her what happened to hikaru

The nurse came walking down the hall way

Kakashi stood up

"Excuse me what happened to hikaru? I'm her sensei" asked Kakashi

The nurse looked at him

"Okay I guess I will tell you and my name is mai" she said

Kakashi nods

"Well her kekkei genkai aisuru no koto she can't keep it on for so long it injures her eyes really bad all the times she comes in here is because she uses it to much if she uses it more than she does she can go blind I call her kekkei genkai a curse I don't want her to use it but she wants to unlock all the stages she tells me." explained mai

Kakashi was shocked

"Whats going on with her now?" asked Kakashi

Mai looks at the room she took hikaru in was down the hall

"She's getting treated for her eyes it was…it was worst then last time." said mai

Kakashi was shocked still

"What are they going to do?" asked Kakashi

Mai sighed

"Their going to heal her eyes the best they can then they wrap a bandage around her eyes and tell her to keep it on for a a week or two." explained mai

Kakashi nods

'_Not even a week as a genin and this girl ends up in the hospital!'_ Kakashi thought

"Thank you for the information I'll be sure to tell her that she can't do any missions while she's like this." said Kakashi

Mai nods

"Thank you that girl is like a daughter to me I knew her ever sense her clan was killed then a year later her older brother and little sister died she was only injured but survived" said mai

Kakashi was surprised

She was alone! why didn't read through the information folders fully I only skimmed threw them the one I only really read was sasuke!

The doctor comes down the hall and stops by mai

"She's fine now her eyes were pretty bad but we were lucky she made it here in time if she didn't go to the hospital sooner then she could of gone blind we put a bandage around her eyes she will need to keep it on for about two weeks" explained the doctor

Kakashi looked at him

"What about her missions?" asked Kakashi

The doctor looked at him

"I say you should keep her out the entire time to let her eyes heal or she could still do the missions but only a little thing nothing big." said the doctor

Kakashi nods

"Can I go in?" asked Kakashi

The doctor nods

Kakashi walked to her room

{+}

Hikaru was greeting her teeth

"I fucking hate this!" she hissed

Hikaru looked at the door where she hears footsteps sense she can't see

"Who's there?" asked hikaru

There was silence until the person spoke

"Not even a week and you end up here hikaru." said a male voice

Hikarus anger grew

"Who the hell are you!?" asked hikaru again

"Don't you remember I'm your sensei hikaru-chan!" said Kakashi

Hikaru glared at him the best she could in her condition

"How did you know I was here?" she asked

There was a pause

"I sensed your chakra and seen your clone carrying you so I was worried." he said

Hikaru shook in anger

"Don't give me that bullshit! If you cared you would have gave sakura and I something to do to train! You just think were weak! But let me tell you this! I lost everyone I loved! So I vowed to get stronger! You are just holding sakura and I back thinking were weak and need to be protected! I'm fine with my training! But sakura needs help! You are our sensei! Help god damn it!" hikaru yelled as she clenched her fist hard drawing blood

Kakashi looked hurt.

Hikaru was right about everything he would of not let them train! He would have sasuke and naruto protect them! Kakashi just didn't want another rin accident he just couldn't afford to lose another team mate!

Kakashi sighed as he sat down on the seat next to her bed

"Your right hikaru I wouldn't have let you two train I would of have sasuke and naruto protect you guys." he said

Hikaru clutched her head in pain

"Hikaru!?" Kakashi said in panic hikarus eyes were clenched tightly in pain

Hikaru took in a deep breath and breathed out

"I'm fine now it was only a shock wave of pain in my eyes." she said as she let go of her head

Kakashi nods

"I decided hikaru I will start training you guys to." he said

Hikaru just nods

"Good but start with sakura I gave her weights because she needs to work on her taijutsu and stamina that's what I been helping her with the entire time. after I see that she is good I would of checked her chakra nature to see what it is then I would of checked mine too," said hikaru

Kakashi nods

"You know hikaru you will be a great jounin teacher like me!" Kakashi said

Hikaru shook her head

"No I want to go to anbu captain." hikaru said

Kakashi stayed silent

"Fine when do you think you'll be released?" asked Kakashi

Hikaru shrugged

"I don't know better be soon I hate the hospital!" she said

Kakashi smiled

"You and I have a lot in common we both hate the hospital I try to avoid it but I seen one of my students get sent here I had to come." said Kakashi

Hikaru said nothing

"What do you want to do now?" he asked

Hikaru smirked

"Get the hell out of here!" hikaru said

Kakashi sighed

"I'll get the doctor." he said as he walked out to get the doctor

Hikaru leaned back

'_Is this what you felt like arata?'_

_Arata just laid in the hospital bed annoyed_

"_Can I get the hell out of here!?" he asked as he sat up_

_Hikaru laughs at her brother_

_Ami was asleep_

"_You shouldn't have used it long then brother." hikaru told her brother_

_He glared at her the best he could because his eyes are bandaged _

"_My team was going to die I had to use it hikaru!" he said_

_Hikaru sighed_

"_You know you'll going to lose it if you keep doing this big brother." hikaru said_

_Arata just nods_

"_I know but I don't care!" he said_

_Hikaru frowned_

"_I hope you get well brother goodbye." hikaru said as she picked ami up and left_

Hikaru sighed

"And you lost it if you didn't then….you will be alive!" hikaru said

'_I will not be like arata I will not lose it! I swore that I wouldn't!'_ hikaru thought clenching her fist again

"Yes doctor she wishes to leave now." kakashi's voice entered the room

The doctor walked to hikarus bed

"Are you sure you want to leave hikaru?" the doctor asked

Hikaru nods

"Fine but try to not end up here anytime soon hikaru-chan." the doctor said

Hikaru nods

The doctor looks at Kakashi

"These are her release forms" the doctor said while handing it over to him

Kakashi took it

"Thank you." Kakashi said

The doctor nods

"Just bring those to the front desk and she'll be free to leave." the doctor said walking out of the room

"I'll be back" Kakashi said leaving

Hikaru sighed

"What the hell do I do now?" she asked herself

'_I can't train…I know! I'll mess with the cry baby she's probably trying to find him or already found him and asked him out.'_ hikaru thought smirking

She heard footsteps again

"Your free hikaru-chan I'll take you home." Kakashi said

Hikaru just got out of the bed

She was wobbly

Kakashi helped steady her

"I'm not going home hatake-sensei take me to the haruno home." hikaru said

Kakashi picked her up

When hikaru felt herself being picked up she struggled

"I don't need to be picked up!" she hissed

Kakashi sighed

"Do you want to walk into walls and people hikaru?" he asked

Hikaru stop struggling and kept quit

"That's what I thought." he said walking to the exit

{+}

Hikaru couldn't wait to get there she didn't want to be hold by her sensei any longer

"So hikaru why do you want to go there instead of you home?" he asked

"It's none of your business." hikaru said angry

Kakashi sighed

"Where here" he said as he knocked on the door

The door opened to reveal

Her eyes widen

"Hikaru-chan! What happened to you!?" she yelled as she grabbed hikaru and pushed Kakashi away

Kakashi fell down the steps

"ow!" he yelled

Hikaru smirked to bad she couldn't see that

"I'm okay but you just pushed hatake-sensei down the steps." hikaru said

eyes widen

"Sorry!" she said as she shut the door

put hikaru down

"Here sakura and I were eating we have extra I will give you some" she said as she led hikaru to the dining room where sakura was eating

"Sakura dear!" her mother called

Sakura looked up

Her eyes widen as she sees hikaru

"Help her sit down while I get her some food honey." sakuras mother said walking to the kitchen

Sakura got up and walked to hikaru

"Here let me help." sakura said as she grabbed hikarus hand and led her to sit down on a chair

"_Here let me help!" a boys voice said_

Hikaru sat down as sakura went back to her seat

Sakura started to eat again peeking at hikaru a couple of times wondering what happened to her

Hikaru just had her head bowed

'_I never thought about them until now!' _hikaru thought

Hikaru picked her head up so sakura sees her face

"You're enjoying this aren't you!? You like seeing me in pain don't you!?" hikaru yelled

Sakura was shocked

Hikaru never really raised her voice at all not even when they argued!

"N-n-no! I was just wondering how you got hurt when you're so strong!?" sakura asked

Hikarus anger disappeared

"I messed my eyes up by training so I had a clone already made and made it take me to the hospital hatake-sensei sensed my chakra and seen my clone taking me to the hospital and after that he came walking in and we talked he said he will start training you and I but first you sense I can't with my eyes." she said half lied about her eyes

Sakura grinned

"Yes I'll get stronger for sasuke-kun! And beat that ino-pig!" she yelled happy that sensei will help her now too

Hikaru sighed

"I'm back here's your food hikaru." said placing the plate with food down in front of her

"Thank you and no I won't need help" she said knowing she will ask her that

only smiled at her as she watched hikaru eat her famous dumplings she makes from scratch which is sakuras favorite meal

"These are really good." hikaru said

"Thanks hikaru-chan I made them from scratch!" she said happy

Hikaru just nods and continues eating

"Sakura after you guys are done eating hikaru-chan is staying with us until she recovers! She will sleep in your room with you." she said

Sakura and hikaru were about to protest

"And no! You are staying! And sakura she is sleeping in your room end of discussion!" sakuras mother said

They just nod

She smiled

"Good! I hope you love staying here until your eyes are healed!" she said as she walked out the room probably going to her room

"You know your mother can be scary." hikaru said

Sakura nods

"I know is you mom the same way?" she asked

Hikaru stiffened

"_You are going to finish your food hikaru arata!" yelled a woman holding a four year old ami_

_Arata and hikaru nod as they start to eat the rest of their food_

"_Mother can be so scary." arata muttered_

_Hikaru just nods_

"…yea….she was" hikaru muttered the last words so she didn't hear it

Sakura just nods

Hikaru pushed her plate away

"You done?" she asked

'_I won't be like arata!'_

"What do you think crybaby? I pushed my plate away!" hikaru said

Sakura glared at her as she takes her plate away

'_Just when I thought we were becoming friends!'_ sakura thought angrily as she place the plate in the sink

When sakura walked back hikaru yawned

"Let me take you to my room." sakura said as she helped hikaru to her room

Sakura opened her door

"You will sleep on the bed I will sleep on the floor." she said

Hikaru sighed

"I can take the floor haruno." hikaru said

Sakura looked at her

"No you are the guest!" sakura said

Hikaru grunted too tired to protest

Sakura pulled out clothes for hikaru to wear

Hikaru took them

"I'll turn around to let you change shadow." sakura said turning around

Hikaru started to change

The shirt was easy but the pajama pants were hard sense she can't see

Hikaru didn't want to ask the crybaby for help but she had to

"Haruno I need your help holding me steady so close your eyes! And help me!" hikaru said hating herself for asking for help

Sakura did as she was told and helped her after that was taken care of she helped hikaru to bed

Hikaru turned to face the wall only letting sakura see her back

Sakura started getting ready for bed

When she laid on the floor covering herself up in the blankets she got from closet hikaru spoke

"Crybaby….thanks" hikaru said

Sakura was surprised hikaru thanked her she then smiled

"You're welcome" she said

Hikaru just grunted

After that they soon fell a sleep

{+}

Hikaru groaned as she felt someone shack her shoulder

"Idiot wake up!" someone yelled at her

Hikaru slowly sat up

"What?" hikaru asked

Sakura glared at her

"We have a mission today come on!" sakura said

Hikaru got out of bed

"How the hell am I supposed to go I can't see!" hikaru said growling

Sakura glared at her

"I'll help you I got some clothes for you to wear sense were the same size." sakura said

Hikaru suddenly shuddered at that

Sakura hands the clothes to hikaru

"Here I know you don't like mu style so I gave you different clothes" she said

Hikaru sighed in relief

It was a red shirt that had the haruno symbol on the back sense it was sakuras clothing there was a pair of red shorts

"Just call me if you need help shadow." sakura said shutting the door behind her

Hikaru just took the shirt off and placed her hand on a scar that is on her stomach

She sighed sadly

"Ami" she muttered remembering the attack this is the scar she got from the ninja while protecting ami

She put the new shirt on and started putting the shorts on

'_At least I can put this on' _she thought pulling the shorts all the way up

Hikaru took cautious steps she remembers where the door is she just didn't want to stub her toes or hurt herself

When she finally found the door she opened it and shut it behind her

"Great your done but you could of have called me." a voice said next to her now

Hikaru turned to the person

"haruno." she said

Sakura just grabbed hikarus hand and started leading her downstairs

"Come on were going to be late!" sakura said dragging hikaru outside

Hikaru laughed as sakura dragged her

"Us late? What about sensei?" hikaru asked her head tilted a little

Sakura ignored it she was right sensei is always late!

{+}

When sakura and hikaru arrived the spot they always meet with team narutos and sasukes eyes widen at hikaru

"Hikaru-chan what happened to you!?" asked a worried naruto

Hikaru frowned

"It was just a training accident!" hikaru said

Naruto looked at sakura

"You hurt her while training with her!?" naruto asked while yelling

Sakura hit naruto on the head her muscles have gotten used to the intense training with hikaru

"No baka! Shadow did this on her own when she left!" sakura yelled at him

Naruto held his head in pain

Sasuke looked at hikaru

"What did you do?" he asked

Hikaru looked to wear sasukes voice came from

"I was training that's it you guys leave it at that." hikaru said trying to avoid all the questions at her

Everything went silent after that

Naruto kept pacing back and forth

Sakura was twitching

It was getting annoying

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but someone already beat her to it

"Will you stop fucking pacing back and forth its getting so annoying! You idiot! If you continue so help me you are going to lose the only thing that calls you a guy! Got it! You fucking retard!" hikaru yelled at naruto she loses her temper when she's like this

Every one's eyes widen at that

Naruto backed away in fear

Sakura was shocked sure naruto was annoying but she would never have gone that far!

Nobody talked after that

{+}

A couple of hours pass

Hikaru was losing her pacients fast

"I swear if he doesn't show up soon I will fucking murder him!" she said

Every one inched away from her in fear

They suddenly hear a poof they all see there sensei

"Sorry I was late th-" he was cut off by a kick in the stomach

Hikaru landed on her feet

"We don't want to hear it! you will stop coming late or I swear to kami I will cut off the only things that call you a man! I even said it to naruto don't think I wouldn't do it kakashi!" hikaru yelled "I didn't even need to see to kick you!"

Kakashi got up his eyes wide at the threat what has gotten into her!

"o-okay I canceled the mission to day we are going to train sasuke naruto you will spar while I deal with the girls." he said

The boys nod as they walk over to the training field

Kakashi looked at the girls

"Okay sakura you are going to work on your stamina so do 100 push-ups and sit ups then you are going to run around konoha 10 times." kakashi said

Sakuras jaw dropped to the ground

His training was worst then hikarus!

"GoI" he yelled

Sakura stared her push-ups

"Hikaru sense you can't really do anything you are going to do the same amount of push-ups and sit ups as sakura then you can meditate." he said

Hikaru nods as she started to do her push-ups

Kakashi just watched the boys and the girls mostly hikaru

'_What has gotten into her she never acted like this for the entire time I knew her!'_ he thought

{+}

When hikaru was done she was panting

Sakura got done just as she did

She could hear sakura panting

"Now run sakura." sensei ordered

Sakura took off

Hikaru just sat back and started meditating

{+}

When hikaru opened her eyes all she could see is darkness

Wait open her eyes?

She started to walk

She heard crying so she started walking to wear she heard it

she stopped in front of a little girl she looked to be around eight or nine she had black hair she was wearing tattered clothing she couldn't see her eyes

"_Why does no one love me?"_ the girl cried

Hikaru took cautious steps towards the little girl

"Um excuse me are you okay?" asked hikaru reaching out to the girl

The little girl flinched away from her touch

"_I couldn't protect her"_ the girl said lifting her head up to look at hikaru _"why couldn't I protect her?"_

Hikaru stumbled back wide eyes

'_Her eyes…..her eyes are….blue…she's me?'_ hikaru asked herself

The girl stood up her shoulder length black hair and bangs covered her crying face

"_Ami…why couldn't we protect her?"_ the girl asked

'_It is me!'_ hikaru thought

The young hikaru started walking towards the older one while the older one kept backing up in fear

Little hikaru lifted her hand while walking to the older one

"_Why? We let them die!"_ she said getting closer

Hikaru eyes started getting teary

"Stay back!" the older one yelled

The little one didn't listen

Hikaru fell back and started scooting away from her younger self

The little one was standing in front of her older self now

"_We are weak…you are weak! if we weren't then they would still be alive!"_ the girl yelled

Hikaru started crying

"Shut up!" she yelled at her younger self

The little one lifted her head up and tilted it to the side smiling

"_Why should i? It's true and you know it!" _she yelled at her older self by now hikaru put her hands over her ears

"Shut up it's not true I tried to protect her!" hikaru yelled

The little one laughed

"_Yea right! If you really did try! She would be alive still!"_ the younger one said

"Stop it!" hikaru yelled

The girl came closer

"_Your pathetic….what did we turn into?"_ she asked her older self

{+}

Kakashi just watched the boys train while his clone watched sakura

He started hearing whimpering

He looked to see hikaru twisting and turning

'_She must have fallen asleep…shes having a nightmare better wake her up.'_ he thought walking over to her

When he was close her heard her muttering stuff in her sleep

"Shut…up" she muttered "I tried to protect her" she muttered again

Kakashi started getting curios of what she was happening

He wanted to listen more but her started to see her bandages getting wet

'_She's crying! I better wake her up.'_ he thought

He started shaking her

"Hikaru….hikaru wake up!" he said

Hikaru was startled awake so she grabbed a kunai and held it to her senseis throat

"h-hikaru calm down I only woke you up because I seen you were having a nightmare and that you were crying we should change your bandages luckily I carry a first aid kit so I have some!" he said grabbing it out of his pouch

He started undoing her bandages

Hikaru kept her eyes closed

'_That was a terribly nightmare!'_ hikaru thought

When he was done he started putting the new bandages on

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked kakashi

Hikaru shook her head

Kakashi sighed

"Tomorrow we will have a mission you can come if you want hikaru but in your condition I wouldn't come but it's you decision….there I'm done." he said putting his first aid kit away

"Thanks" hikaru said

Kakashi smiled

"You're welcome." he said just then sakura came running back panting

Kakashi looked at her

"Good job sakura." he said

Sakura just fell to her knees

"s….so…t…tir..ed" said sakura panting

Kakashi kept smiling as he turned t the boys

"Let's stop boys meet at the bridge at 10 tomorrow!" he said disappearing

Both the boys had brusies on them naruto more than sasuke

When sasuke was about to leave sakura ran after him

"sasuke-kun wait!" she said

Sasuke stopped

She smiled

"I was wondering do you want to catch a bite to eat?" asked sakura

Sasuke looked at her

"Why don't you train….your worst then naruto." He said walking away leaving a very stunned and hurt sakura behind

Naruto just left to afraid of hikaru right now

"Sakura why don't you just give up on him he's not goint to change." Said hikaru walking up next to her

Sakura looked at her

"I can't I love him actually." She said

Hikaru sighed as she put her hand on sakuras shoulder

"he's going to keep hurting you move on and keep training so you can defeat the people you want to defeat." Said hikaru

Sakura smiled at hikaru

"Thank you hikaru." Sakura said

Hikaru smiled a little

"Come on its late I want to take a shower." Said hikaru

Sakura nods

"Me too after you then." Sakura said as she lead hikaru back to there house until her eyes heal


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a complete two weeks now hikaru and sakura started getting closer because she started living with them hikaru started training still when she had the bandages around her eyes she wanted to start training how to fight without your sight she was terribly at it at first but days passed she got better sakuras stamina was pretty good now she could do about three laps around konoha after doing 100 push-ups and sit ups kakashi had her do stamina one day the next taijutsu and then stamina again the next day sasuke started getting use to the team opening up more even after hikarus threat sensei still came late.

Hikaru sat on the hospital bed with sakuras mother in the room and sakura they were waiting for the doctor to come hikarus dreams haven't gotten better at all sometimes sakura has to wake her up in the middle of the night

Hikaru sighed

"I can't wait to get these off." Hikaru said

Both haruno's giggle

The doctor walked in

He smiled at hikaru when he stood in front of her

"How are you?" the doctor asked

Hikaru looked where the voice came from

"Fine I just want this off!" she said

The doctor just smiled at her as he started to undo the bandages

"After I'm done with I'm going to check you vision to see if anything is wrong." The doctor said

Hikaru nods

The doctor threw away the bandages

"Okay open your eyes hikaru." the doctor ordered

Hikaru started opening her eyes once her eyes seen the light she closed them

"Hikaru you know your eyes are going to be sensitive with the light for a while." The doctor said

Hikaru opened her eyes again not closing them her eyes will get use to the light quickly

The doctor put a hand up to her eyes and started sending healing chakra to it to see if it healed correctly

The doctor took a couple steps back and put five fingers up

"How many fingers hikaru?" asked the doctor

Hikaru looked at his hand her vision was blurry because of the light but then it cleared she saw five fingers.

"Five." She said

The doctor nods.

"It seems everything healed okay…..again." he said

The haruno's look at hikaru.

This wasn't her first time doing this!

Hikaru blushed in embarrassment.

"Hikaru just know I might not be able to heal it again you can damage your eyes badly if I where you I'll stop unless you want to end up blind." The doctor said.

Hikaru looked out the window.

"This is on the house again you can just leave goodbye hikaru-chan." The doctor said leaving the room.

Hikaru jumped off the bed and walked out the door the haruno's followed.

Sakura was deep in thought.

'_It wasn't her first time like that I didn't see her like this back then at all so what happened.'_ She thought.

"hikaru-chan!" someone yelled bringing sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura sees an older lady a nurse hugging the living shit out of hikaru.

"You girl better not end up here anytime soon!" she yelled at hikaru while releasing her.

Hikaru nods.

"I promise mai-chan." Hikaru said.

Mai nods.

"Good then bye!" she said walking away.

Hikaru just continued out of the hospital.

"I'm going back to my place thanks for everything!" hikaru said walking off now.

Sakura looked at her mother.

"I'm going after her!" sakura said taking off after hikaru.

had a pity glance in her eyes while looking at hikaru.

'_It's her kekkei genkai…she is your daughter shin….I'm just lucky sakura and her met!'_ her mother thought

{+}

Sakura followed hikaru all the way to the memorial stone

She snuck up closer not getting caught so she can hear hikaru

"Arata-nii I miss you I'm sorry I couldn't protect our imoto ami." hikaru said while placing a hand on the stone

The third put his name on here because he died fighting oto ninja too protect his family so his name had to have honor fighting to protect some of the leafs people

Sakuras eyes widen

'_No wonder why she's mean at times she lost people important to her so she doesn't want to let people in'_ sakura thought giving a pity glance at hikaru

Hikaru sighed

"I miss you guys…I really do." hikaru closed her eyes "goodbye I'll visit soon." hikaru said

Sakura got nervous

'_Crap I have to get out of here now!' _she thought

Sakura tried to sneak away but stepped on a branch

CRAKE!

Sakura cursed herself

Hikaru turned around and activated her aisuru no koto

"Who's there show yourself!" hikaru yelled

Sakura just stayed still hopping hikaru will just think its an animal

Hikaru growled

"I know some ones out there I can sense you come out now or else you will be in a world of hurt!" hikaru yelled at sakura

Sakura cautiously walked out into the opening

Sakura looked at hikaru and was surprised to see her eyes were green with six blades and two comos between a blade she seen her eyes widen her eyes flashed with anger, worry, and fear?

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me!?" she yelled at sakura

Sakura backed away a little in fear

"I wanted to walk with you but then we ended up here and I got curios of why you're here but I want to know one thing now hikaru!" sakura said

Hikaru looked intensely at her

"What would that be _haruno_?" she hissed sakuras last name in anger

Sakura glared at her

"What's up with your eyes!" sakura demanded

Hikaru sighed

She better tell her now sense sakura seen her eyes

"It's my kekkei genkai I'm from the shadow clan they were never mentioned to be a clan because they didn't want people to think differently of them haruno." hikaru explained deciding not to tell her about the effects and what it does

Sakura kept staring at hikaru

"What does it do?" sakura asked curious

Hikaru glared at her

"I'm not telling you haruno you got into my personal space." hikaru said glaring intensely at sakura

Sakura glared at her

Hikarus eyes widen in pain she turned it off and clutched her head in pain

She let out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground on her knees

Sakura ran to hikarus side

"Hikaru!" she yelled in panic

Hikaru started to calm down

She was breathing heavily

"Are you okay?" asked sakura worried for her

Hikaru looked up at sakura her vision was blurry for a couple of seconds but then it cleared up hikaru could only nod

Hikaru started to push herself up

"I have to get home…see you tomorrow crybaby." hikaru said walking away

Hikaru felt exhausted after all this she just wanted to go home and fall asleep

Sakura looked at hikaru her eyes held worry and anger

Sakura sighed

'_Better go home sense we have a mission and then training….again.' _sakura thought walking home to

[+]

Hikaru still felt exhausted the next day

She kept twisting and turning all night

It seems everyone else noticed

"Hikaru are you okay?" sakura asked worried

Hikaru nods

They didn't believe her

"Don't lie! Your exhausted why don't you go rest by the tree I'll wake you when sensei arrives." said sakura

Hikaru listened to her and rested her back against the tree and closed her eyes

Sakura gave her a pity glance

'_So…the nightmares haven't gotten better.'_ thought sakura

Hikaru was asleep

Sakura looked at sasuke

'_I'll give it a try!'_

Sakura walked near sasuke

"Sasuke-kun after this you want to go out?" she asked

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at her

"No." he said

Sakura frowned it was the same answer like always

They all here a poof

"Hello my dear students!" he greeted them

"You're late!" sakura and naruto yell

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head

"Well you see I -"

"Liar!" they yell

Kakashi slumped forward

They didn't even hear the excuse

Kakashi looked to see hikaru sleeping by the tree

"Can someone wake her up?" he asked

Sakura walked to her and shook her shoulder

Hikaru opened her eyes

Her vision was blurry but it cleared up she sees kakashi

She got up

"What's the mission?" she asked

Kakashi looked at all of them

"It is.." he paused looking at all of their expressions he had two emotionless people one impatient one and a excited one "dog walking!" he finished

Naruto fell to the ground in disappointment

"Really! I want a cooler one!" naruto yelled

Kakashi shrugged

"You're a genin so only d-rank missions for you lets go you can choose the dog." he said

Everyone followed

{+}

Sasuke, sakura, and hikaru picked the little dogs while naruto wanted to impress sakura chose a bigger dog that was dragging him around so basically the dog was walking naruto

Naruto growled

"Stop it you mutt!" he yelled as it brought him into a mind field

They all here an explosion sasuke gave the dog to sakura and went after naruto

{+}

After that they went back to the training field

"Okay sasuke and naruto spar." kakashi ordered

The boys nod

Hikaru looked at sakura

"Haruno I want to see how far you have come with your training and the weights." hikaru said getting into a stance

Sakura smirked as she did to

Kakashi didn't pay attention to the boys this time he will with the girls

He looked at both of them

"Begin!" he yelled

Sakura ran at hikaru

Hikaru was impress sakuras speed has gotten faster but still slow for her

Sakura threw a punch at hikarus side

Hikaru blocked it

Hikaru sent a kick to her stomach

Sakura caught and started twisting her leg

Hikaru smirked as she twist her body to through another kick from her other leg to the side of sakuras head

Sakura let go and blocked hikarus kick coming at her side of the head

Sakura flew to the side from the power of the kick

Hikaru landed on her feet but her ankle hurt but she could still fight

Sakura stood up

Hikaru smirked at sakura

"I thought you got better! I guess I was wrong." hikaru said

Sakuras ager flared at that comment

"I have!" she yelled at hikaru

Sakura ran at hikaru she through all kinds of punched

Hikaru got hit a couple of times but blocked or dodged most of them

She didn't see the kick coming at her stomach until she felt the impact

Hikaru flew back and hit the tree

Hikaru hissed in pain

Sakura smirked

"Got you!" sakura said

Hikaru looked at her and smirked

"You may have got me but I'm not done fighting!" hikaru said standing up

Sakura waited to see what happens

Hikaru ran at her in top speed

Sakuras eyes widen

'_I-I never seen her this fast!' _sakura thought

Sakura flew back when a punch landed straight at her face

Hikaru then appeared behind her and kicked her

Sakura flew a different way

Hikaru just stood there until sakura stood up

"I'm impressed you were able to handle that without passing out haruno." hikaru praised sakura

Sakura coughed up blood

Kakashi was about to end this fight

"No! Don't I can still fight!" sakura yelled at her sensei

Kakashi looked at her worried but didn't interfere

Sakura took the weights off

"Okay I'm ready now!" sakura yelled running at hikaru

'_Her speed is faster it can match mine….almost!_' hikaru thought running at sakura

"you know if you continue working on your speed you can match mine to the fullest!" hikaru said running at her

"I will!" said sakura running at hikaru

They both threw a punch

They hit each other they didn't fall back

They through a kick at each

They blocked it hikaru then did an uppercut

Sakura jumped back to avoid it

Sakura ran at hikaru and did a round house kick

She got hit

Hikaru flew to the side that's when her anger flared she got hit! by the haruno! No way in hell!

Hikaru unconsciously activated her aisuru no koto

She stood up and glared at sakura

" . .Pay!" hikaru yelled at her

She attached sakura in lightning speed

Sakuras eyes widen in fear

Hikaru landed a hard kick

Sakura hit a tree

Kakashi decided to interfere

He appeared in front of her and seen the curse he hates activated

"Hikaru turn it off and get back to your senses now!" he ordered

Hikaru glared at him but complied

She felt dizzy it's her nightmares there getting to her if shes not cautious she can lose her mind

She shook her head

"What happened?" she asked confused

He walked to sakura

"You lost it and activated it and hurt sakura." he said

Hikaru had a pain expression

'_I hurt the people that get close to me!'_ hikaru thought upset

Kakashi examined sakura

She winced whenever he touched her face

"You seem to be okay it's just bruised." he said helping her stand up

Hikaru walked up to sakura

Sakura gave her a feared expression

"I'm sorry." she said

Sakura was surprised

She never apologized!

"It's okay." she said

Hikaru nods

The boys weren't even paying attention with naruto threatening sasuke and sasuke mocking him

"I think that's enough." kakashi said

The girls nod

He started watching the boys

Hikaru sensed four people enter the clearing

"Hey forehead!" yelled a squeaky voice

Hikaru flinched

Sakura turned and glared at the person

"Ino-pig!" sakura hissed

Ino flipped her hair over her shoulder

"Where's sasuke-kun?" she asked

Sakura glared at her

"He's mine!" sakura said

Ino glared at sakura

"No he's mine!" ino yelled

The rest of team eight and hikaru sighed

Ino then looked over sakuras shoulder to see sasuke her eyes lit up

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled

Hikaru winced as she yelled

Ino was going go over there but then she seen the bruise she laughed

"What happened? Hikaru had it with you being annoying so she decided to punch you!" ino said smirking

Sakura eyes got watery

Hikaru glared at her

"No I didn't we were training the bruises you see on me sakura caused I bet you can't do half the damage like sakura could to Me." hikaru said putting a hand on her hip

Ino glared at her

"You must be very weak if this weakling can cause that!" ino said

Hikarus anger grew

"Why don't we fight and see who the real weakling is?" hikaru suggested

Ino smirked

"Sure I'll beat you in no time!" ino said

Sakura looked at hikaru worried

"Hikaru what if…."sakura trailed of

Hikaru just glanced at her

"Don't worry I won't lose control." hikaru said

Ino and hikaru put some distance and got into a stance

Kakashi looked his one visible eye widened

"Hikaru you can't!" he said

"Don't worry this will be over in no time flat!" hikaru said

Kakashi still gave her a worried glance as asuma began the match so did sakura

Ino ran at hikaru a kunai in hand

When ino was in arm reaching distance hikaru grabbed her by the throat while taking the kunai out of her hand she then slammed ino on the ground ino screamed in pain

"Ino!" sakura and team asuma yelled

Hikaru just through the kunai by inos head

Ino just looked at hikaru in fear

Hikaru smirked

"Looks like I won weakling." hikaru said walking away

Team asuma went to ino

"I'm done see ya tomorrow sensei!" hikaru said

Kakashi just stared at her in worry mixed with anger

"Hikaru!" sakura yelled running after her

Hikaru stopped

"What?" she hissed

Sakura glared at her back

"What the hell was that!?" she asked

Hikaru turned around and smirked at her

'_This is for your own good and mine sakura now that I think about it I barely call her by her real name.'_ hikaru thought

"A spar." hikaru stated simply

Sakura continued to glare

"That's not a spar you hurt her!" sakura yelled at hikaru

Hikaru was unfazed

"Like I care she was annoying like you are being now." hikaru said

Sakuras glare turned into a hurt expression

"w-what?" sakura asked making sure she heard correctly

Hikaru glared at her

"I said you were annoying! Do you need hearing now!?" hikaru asked

Sakura felt tears at her eyes

Hikaru was unfazed but inside she was hurt

'_I'm not going to be like arata!'_ she thought

Hikaru turned away from the crying pinkette

"Now if your done being annoying I'm going home." hikaru said walking away

Hikaru had to hold a sob in she can't cry not now not ever!

{+}

After that incident it was never the same with those two they only trained together when the whole team trained sakura was getting better she wanted to get stronger more than ever now hikaru was getting stronger every day when she trained with the team then alone by herself she trained her kekkei genkai she didn't use it a lot like she use to she didn't want to be bandaged up again she was emotionless now she only talked when talked to her nightmares have gotten worst she lost her temper a lot lately she started to call naruto dobe like sasuke she called sakura annoying or crybaby she never called sasuke or sensei names they haven't done anything stupid….yet it's been a couple of months now sakuras mother has been worried if hikarus and sakuras friendship will ever be fixed

"Sakura at point A" sakura spoke into her microphone

"Sasuke at point B" sasuke spoke into his microphone

"Naruto at point C! Believe it!" he yelled into the microphone

"oww!" everyone screamed

"Hikaru point D" hikaru spoke into the microphone

"Good now…go!" he yelled

All of the jump out of the bushes

Naruto caught the cat when it was about to run it started to claw at his face

"oww! Stupid cat!" he yelled

The cat jumped into sakuras arms and started to purr

"Is it tora?" kakashi asked

"Red ribbon on ear conform its tora." sasuke replied

"Let's get back to the hokage." kakashi said opening his perverted book

{+}

"Oh tora!" the women screamed crushing the cat in a hug

Everyone shuddered

'_Poor cat.'_ everyone thought

"Thank you!" the women said leaving

The hokage started going through some papers

"Okay you guys can ether pull weeds out of the ground again or-" he was cut off by a scream

"Tora come back!"

"Or catch tora again" he said naruto formed an x with his arms "no way! We want a higher mission!" he said

Sakura hit naruto on the head

"We can't naruto genin get d-rank mission chunin get c-rank missions jounin get a and b-rank missions!" sakura explained

"I don't care! A better mission old man!" naruto demanded

Iruka stood up

"Show respect naruto!" he yelled

Hiruzen smiled

"It's okay I'll give you one if your team agrees." he said

Naruto looked at them

Kakashi nods

Sakura sighed but nods

"I agree with the dobe." sasuke said

He then looked at hikaru

She just shrugged

"Okay then I'll give you this c-rank mission it's an escort mission send him in!" Hiruzen yelled

An old drunk guy came in he had a beer bottle in his hand

"These little kids are watching me the short one is the weak one I bet!" she said

Naruto laughed

"Who's the short one…?" he asked looking around

He growled

"I'll show you weak…I'll kill you!" he yelled as kakashi held him back

"You can't kill or harm our client." he said

Naruto calmed down as kakashi let go of him

"What's your name?" kakashi asked

The guy to a drank from his beer

"Tazuna I'm the bridge builder." He said

"I'm kakashi a jounin so no worry we will meet at the gets at seven in the morning dismissed!" he said

His genin squad left

{+}

It was seven in the morning kakashi was late again

They see him walking to them with tazuna

"You're late!"

Kakashi smiled

"Well I had to go get are client!" he said

They just glared at him as he started a head

They all followed after him

Hikarus eyes were fuzzy but she could see still

She sighed

'_My eyes hurt but I can handle it its nothing new to me.'_ Hikaru thought

"_Weak…..we are weak…you are weak!"_ the voice in her head screamed

Hikaru closed her eyes in pain

'_Shut up I'm not weak! I'm strong! I'll show you!'_ hikaru screamed to the voice

Hikaru could see her younger self smirk at that

"_If you are strong then why didn't you stop it?"_ the voice asked

'_I was eight! I was scared! What was I suppose too do! I was scared!'_ hikaru yelled to the voice

The voice didn't answer that the voice only said one thing

"_Danger…"_ the voice said

Hikarus eyes snap open when she sees two ninja jump out of a puddle and get sensei they squeezed him to death

Everyone's eyes widen

"Sensei!" his squad yelled

"Now for the bridge builder!" they yell as they ran at him sakura was ready to take them on but hikaru appeared in front of her she landed on both of the ninjas heads she had senbon in her hand she jumped up and threw them at them they inserted them self's in their necks

She smirked

They glare at her as she lands on the ground they through the chain at her sasuke appeared and blocked it now he went after them one of them sent a chain at naruto it cut him on his hand that's when kakashi appeared he was about to knock them out but they both fell over in pain they passed out by the pain

He looked at them

"Who did that?" asked kakashi

Hikaru smirked

"I did with senbon it hit them in the neck it also contained poison if they don't get the antidote soon they will be in pain for a long time before they die." Explained hikaru

He looked at her in shock

"Good job hikaru you too sasuke" he then turned to naruto "sorry naruto I didn't think you'll freeze up like that we have to deal with that poison in your cut." He apologized "well anyway we have to go back this mission went from a c-class to a b or a-class." He said

Naruto grabbed a kunai and stabbed it into his hand everyone stared in shock

"No! I want to continue with this wound I vow to protect tazuna the bridge builder! I will not hesitate anymore! That is my blood oath!" said naruto

Kakashi walked to him

"That was a great speech naruto but if we don't get that fixed you're going to bleed out." He said

Narutos eyes widen as he started to freak out

Hikaru sighed as she walked to him

"Give me your hand dobe." She demanded

Naruto decided to ignore the dobe part he held his hand out to her

She grabbed it and put her hand over it her hand started glowing green the wound started healing

They stare in shock

"I only know little medical ninjutsu." She said

She stopped healing him she was about to bandage his hand but her eyes widen his hand was healing fast!

"There." she said

Naruto smiled

"Thank you!" he said

They all hear groans

"Looks like they are waking up." Kakashi said

They look up to see them

"Why are we in so much pain?" asked one of them wanting answers

Hikaru smirked

"Should of blocked my senbon then you wouldn't be poisoned if you don't get the antidote soon you will die a painful death." She said

Their eyes widen

"We don't want to die!" they yell

Kakashi looked at them

"Then tell us who you work for I already know you guys are the demon brothers." Said kakashi

"We were paid by zabuza he ordered us to kill the bridge builder! That's all we know really! Can we have the antidote please!" they begged

Hikaru sighed as she grabbed a vile out of her pocket that held a blue liquid she walked to them

"Here." she said giving each a sip of it

"I will send a letter to the hokage to send ninja out to get them." kakashi said as he started tying them up

When kakashi was done he motioned them to move forward hikaru put the vile in her pocket

The whole time she didn't see sakura giving her an angry look

'_I could have handled it!'_ thought sakura

'**Yea you could of but you have to admit you were happy when she stood up for you she might be regretting her decision to not be friends with you.' Inner said**

Sakuras angry look turned into a grief look

'_Shut up!'_ she yelled at her inner

Inner stayed quiet

Hikaru was also having conflict in her head

'_I told you I wasn't weak!'_ she yelled

"_You protected her do you want to lose it!?"_ the voice asked in anger

'_No I don't want to be like arata that was his down fall!'_ hikaru yells

"_Then don't protect her I can feel us losing are grip on it!"_ the voice said

Hikaru just nods

'_Fine…'_ she said

Hikaru entered the boat with everyone

She closed her eyes not feeling like listening to his sob story in no time she fell a sleep

{+}

"_Looks like you returned here."_ Her younger self said

Hikarus eyes widen

"Why do you torture me!?" hikaru yelled

Hikaru heard laughter

She seen her younger self laugh

"_Weak!"_ she yelled at her older self

Hikarus anger lifted

"I am not weak so shut up!" she yelled

She then realized her younger self disappeared

"Where is she?" she asked herself

"_Boo!"_ her younger self screamed in her ear

Hikarus eyes widen

"ahhhhhh!" she screamed

{+}

Everyone just continued to walk kakashi didn't want to wake hikaru up so he's carrying her on his back

Hikarus eyes snap open

"ahhhhhh!" she screamed

Everyone jumped at the scream they then hear a rustle in a bush naruto through a kunai at it

A white rabbit jumps out of hiding scared to death naruto ran to it and hugged it

"I'm sorry bunny!" he said holding it

Hikaru jumped of kakashis back

He looked at her to see she's exhausted still

"Hikaru maybe you should go to sleep again you seem exhausted still" he said

Hikaru wasn't listening she was staring at the rabbit

Her eyes narrowed

"Sensei look at the rabbit." Hikaru said drawing her senseis eyes

His eyes narrowed

'_A white rabbit? They only come out during winter or are kept as a house pet.'_ Kakashi thought then his eyes widen

"Everyone duck!" he yelled

Everyone did

They heard a laugh

"No wonder why the demon brothers couldn't kill you they have the infamous copycat ninja." a voice said through the mist said

Hikaru twitched

'I took them down!' she thought

Kakashi glared at the figure in the mist "…..zabuza…." he muttered

The rest of the gang stares at zabuza as he smiled creepily at them

One thought was going through hikarus and kakashis head

'_Were fucked.' _

"You are zabuza momochi the exiled ninja from mist" kakashi said smoothly

Naruto growled as he grabbed a kunai

"Everyone stay back let me handle this!" kakashi said revealing the sharingan

"Kakashi hatake of the sharingan" zabuza said

Sasuke tensed and looked at kakashi

'_How does he have it he's not an uchiha!'_ sasuke thought

"What shawingen? What's that!?" naruto asked

Sasuke sighed and started explaining it to him after he was done

Zabuza was silent for a moment

"Sorry but I need you to hand over the geezer." he said

Kakashi glared at him

"That's not going to happen!" kakashi said

Zabuza just laughed

"I'm honored to see the sharingan I heard so much about" He said "when I was on the assassination squad in mist your name was in my bingo book kakashi hatake the person who copied 1000 jutsu the copycat ninja!"

Sasuke was shocked

'_The sharingan is a rare trait it only belongs to the uchiha clan can he be….!'_ Sasuke thought

"Let's cut the chit-chat kakashi I need to kill the geezer." Zabuza said

Tazunas eyes widen that's when everyone gathered in a circle a kunai out each

"First it seems I have to defeat you!" zabuza said

Kakashi glanced at the rest

"I'm doing this alone!" kakashi said

Naruto growled

"Let us help!" naruto protested

"He's out of your league you will just be in the way!" he yelled

Zabuza looked at hikaru

'_That girl should not be taken lightly I better tell haku that for future references'_ zabuza thought

Zabuza looked at kakashi again before disappearing only to reappear on top of the lake

He did hand signs

"Mist…concealment." After he said that the mist concealed him

Hikaru cursed

"w-who is he?" naruto asked scared

"He is zabuza momochi he was from the hidden mist anbu. He was famous for his silent kill techniques" kakashi explained

"s-silent?" naruto said gulping

"Yes he can kill somebody in a flash without sound" kakashi said

Naruto were pretty freaked out

Sasuke was shaking

Sakura was scared

Hikaru didn't do anything

"So don't leave your guard down! If you do then all you'll lose is your life!" he said

Hikaru twitch

Sakura, hikarus and the boy's eyes widen

"The mist it's getting thicker!" naruto said

"Eight points" zabuza voice rang out the area "the larynx, spine, jugular vein, lungs, liver, collarbone, kidney, and the heart.." zabuzas voice rang out again "so kakashi what point do you want to get struck at?"

Kakashis eyes narrowed before he used his chakra to blow away the mist

That's when it struck sasuke

'_What an intense atmosphere…the thirst for blood…..i can't take it! I'll lose my mind!' _sasuke yelled in his mind shaking even more now bringing the kunai closer to his throat

Hikaru just looked at him

"Idiot can't even handle this you should know he won't let any of us die!" hikaru said to him

"Hikarus right sasuke I will protect you. i will not let our comrades die." Kakashi said

"I don't know about that!" zabuza said appearing between hikaru and sakura

Sakura and hikaru were shocked

He's fast!

Hikaru tightened her grip on the kunai as she activates her kekkei genkai

Just when he was about to strike hikaru appeared in front of him she had a kunai in his chest

Every one's eyes widen

They didn't see her move!

Zabuzas eyes widen

'_What is this!'_ zabuza thought as the clone turned into water

Zabuza then appeared by naruto and sasuke before she can make it there kakashi appeared

'_Shit I'm a clone it will go through me!'_

The blade went straight through him

Kakashi turned into water

Zabuzas eyes widen

'_What!?'_ but before he can do anything kakashi was behind him a kunai was pressed against his neck

Kakashi glared at him

'_How dare he try to hurt one of my students!'_ kakashi thought

"It's over." Kakashi growled out

A chuckle from zabuza told other wise

"Really? you don't understand kakashi just by making your clone say that you will not let any of you comrades die while you did the same mist concealment will help!" zabuza said turning into a puddle of water he then appeared behind kakashi "I'm not that easy to defeat!" zabuza said swinging his sword at kakashi

'_Sensei better dodge that!'_ hikaru thought she watched as kakashi ducked but then zabuza had another plan and was able to kick him on the lake

Kakashi kneeled on the water

'_Why is this water so heavy?'_ he asked himself

Zabuza then appeared next kakashi and performed hand signs "water style water prison jutsu!" kakashis eyes widen at the jutsu

'_Shit!'_ he was trapped in a water prison now

"SENSEI!" they all yell

"You guys aren't real ninja." He spat as he made three clones one of them kicked naruto making his hitate fall off the clone then stepped on it "naruto, sasuke, sakura, hikaru take tazuna and get out of here your no match for him!" he yelled to them

"_See! He thinks your weak even your sensei does!"_ the voice said

Hikaru clenched her teeth in pain her eyes are hurting

Sasuke ran at him but got the same result naruto got naruto stood up and charged at him again he got kicked again but got what he want his hitate

'_His headband?'_ everyone thought

Hikaru grabbed another kunai from her pouch she had one in each hand

"Now it's my turn!" hikaru yelled

Everyone watched as she ran at the clones in lightning speed

The clones stare in shock

'_She keeps getting faster!'_ zabuza thought shocked

Hikaru slashed at one clone

'_One down!'_

Hikaru ran at the other one

Slash!

'_Two down! Now the last one!'_

Slash!

'_There all gone!'_

Hikaru just looked at zabuza now

Kakashis eyes widen

'_She's using it!' _kakashi thought

"Hikaru! Stop!" he yelled hopping to stop her

Hikarus emotionless mask crumbled as one small emotion got out to cause kakashi to panic even more now pain

"Turn it off hikaru!" kakashi demanded

Hikaru had to listen to him

She turned it of

She started to wobbly back and forth her vision was blurry she fell back words landing on the hard ground she only heard one thing before slipping into unconciseness "hikaru!" she then let the darkness come over her


End file.
